simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Royal Aquitanian Assembly
The Royal Aquitanian Assembly, formed in the year 2844, is a Government Column, it counsels, votes and influences the Aquitanian politics. It is also simply called "Royal Assembly". The Royal Aquitanian Assembly building is located in Arcadia. Many similar government organisations existed before the Assembly, the most recent being the Council of Subjects. 'History' The Royal Assembly has had many predecessors, the most recognized being the Council of Subjects. Apon the declaration of independence, the Aquitanian nobles sought to form a meeting where the kingdom would be ruled from, fairly, but the newly formed Council of Nobles forbade common people from participating in government. 'Age of Schism' After 1800 years of being there behind the King, the people and the Sevintrian Church lead a coup that eventually failed because conflict emerged between the people and the church. During this time, the Council of Nobles dissolved and the Council of Subjects was established. '2844 Crisis' When the royal family left the country to participate in foreign politics, the Council of Subjects was left in power. The Council neglected the country´s problems and they grew to a large crisis, the people were furious and demanded that the council stepped down from power, the Council refused and the country eventually fell into a short depression. When the royal family came back, King Richard VIII banned council meetings and established the Council of Nobles, the nobility claiming that the common people cannot handle the kingdom. The quarrels between nobility and the common people grew to a dangerous level, and it remains like that today. 'Structure' The Royal Assembly is divided into 3 groups called "Halls" : The Hall of the Royal Dyrant Court, the Hall of the Arleese Court '''and the '''Hall of Bannorn. Each hall is separated depending on the noble´s rank, Teyrns belong to the Royal Dyrant Court, Arls and Arlessas belong to the Arleese Court, and all Banns and Bannesas belong to the Hall of Bannorn. Every noble that is working in the government has the duty of knowing the problems and issues that concern the people regarding their town/city or territory. When a Royal Assembly is convened, the nobles must be prepared to expose their collections and work to a higher noble in the higherarchy or to the King if the noble is a Duke/Teyrn. The members of nobility that do not have any governmentl duties only vote on proposals or are able to make proposals to the Assembly themselves. Final desicions rest upon the monarch, regarding if the Assembly voted against or for a proposal. The only duty of the Assembly is to make sure the royal subjects are not unhappy, to distribute and assign new nobles a government task and to make sure the monarch does not turn into a tyrant or creates an abuse over the people. 'Off-Mainland Assemblies' When a new territory is acquired, the King immediately assigns an Assembly to administer the region while a Viceroy is assigned and it is kept there to fulfill the job that the Royal Assembly excerts in Mainland Aquitania. The current "Foreign Territorial Assemblies of the Empire" are two: Sommathian Assembly and the Vladehorn Assembly. 'Current Events' The Sommathian Assembly is currently handling the Foreign Affairs of the entire Empire in White Giant, while the Royal Aquitanian Assembly handles Mainland´s economy. Wolfker 01:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Aquitania